


元熙

by Longtimenoseeeeeee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee
Summary: 孙轩宇x元熙双性傻子2 | 伪骨科 | 童养媳 | 乡村爱情
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

元熙是老孙头从隔壁村抱来的小孩。

他早听说过这孩子，隔壁村的人都喊她克死爹娘的怪胎，出生没多久母亲便病逝了，过几年又死了亲爹，只靠家里的老人抚养长大，后来又发现她智力有点问题，虽然已经十六岁了，举止却只像个七岁的孩童。

现如今老人也过世了，老孙头觉得她可怜，又一直想要个女儿，傻就傻吧，至少听话。老孙头和隔壁村的人商量着，等老人的丧事办完便把元熙领回了家。

到家之后，老孙头瞧了半天也没发现这姑娘除了傻之外哪里怪胎，肤若凝脂面容姣好，身材又结实，一看就知道能干体力活。

元熙也没害怕，虽然她傻，但她从小就知道，因为自己有些不一样，能对她笑的便都不是坏人。老孙头和蔼可亲的样子让她十分感动，红着脸忙不迭地像老孙头道谢。

老孙头就这么直勾勾地盯了她许久，忽然想起什么似的一拍脑袋：“啊呀，忘告诉我儿子了。”

正午将近，老孙头的儿子还在地里忙活，听闻妹妹已经到了，他又惊又喜，立即撂挑子跑回了家。

元熙正坐在板凳上玩着头发，看到门口突然出现的气喘吁吁的肌肉男吓了一跳。等他又凑近些，元熙看清他的长相之后，那白嫩的小脸立刻烧了起来。老孙头的儿子也楞了神，他没想到这妹妹竟然这么漂亮，眼睛也水灵灵的，即使套在灰不溜秋的旧麻布衣里，依旧像个仙女。

他立刻扯过搭在肩上的毛巾把脸上的汗水擦了去，又急忙抹了抹手中的汗，这才有些害羞笑道：“你好，我叫孙轩宇，大你一岁。”

元熙已经看呆了。自打她记事以来，她只和见过爷爷奶奶那两张苍老的面孔，那些比爷爷奶奶更年轻点的邻居也从来没给过她好脸色看。而如今竟有这样浓眉大眼的帅哥站在面前，还冲着自己笑，她不觉有些头晕，细声细气地试探着：“轩宇哥哥...我是元熙。”

十八年都没见过几个姑娘的孙轩宇哪招架得住这么软绵绵的一声“哥哥”，立即低下头不知所措地挠着脑袋，嘴角却忍不住地上扬。

老孙头看到两个孩子互有好感便放心了，转身招呼他们吃午饭。

元熙饿坏了。她这几天没吃饱一顿饭；那些人逼着在坟前跪着守丧，过了饭点才给她一小份凉了的剩饭。邻里从未对她好过，可老孙头却让她吃刚出锅的香喷喷的大米饭，还有泡菜鱼饼煎豆腐。想到这，元熙忍不住哭了出来，孙家父子也感动，哄着她又吃下四碗饭。

酒足饭饱后，元熙主动跟着孙轩宇一起收稻子去了；老孙头留在家里，把给元熙的房间又打扫了一遍。

让孙轩宇喜出望外的是，妹妹虽然人傻，可开起收割机却十分熟练。这下可好，两人轮流操纵着机器收着稻子，省了不少力气。

孙轩宇透过后视镜，看到元熙正追逐着前来捡漏的鹭鸟，鸟儿惊飞走后，她便停下，站在原地傻傻地笑。

颠簸之中，连孙轩宇自己都没注意，此刻他正不自觉地笑着。

自从母亲走后，那百无聊赖的日子里正是缺少了这种生动和鲜活。

忙活了整整两天，兄妹二人终于把几亩稻子全收割完了。脱粒机的轰鸣早就停止，元熙被吵得有些耳鸣，一边揉着耳朵一边恳求着要上卡车，和孙轩宇一起把稻谷拉进城里。

看元熙不再生分，老孙头高兴坏了，趁孙轩宇临走前又多往他手里塞了点零花钱，让他在城里给妹妹买两件好看的新衣服。

卖完稻谷，孙轩宇拉着元熙的手走在街上。

元熙头一次进城，一路上东张西望问个不停，孙轩宇也耐心地说着，时不时注意到元熙崇拜的目光，盯得他有些脸红。

元熙的身高只到他下巴，结实归结实，整个人还是小了孙轩宇三圈，齐肩的短发随着她步伐晃动着，像小兔子垂下的耳朵。

十六岁的少女身体正在发育，孙轩宇很难不注意到她隆起的胸脯；麻布衣太过粗糙，她的乳头也因为摩擦一直立着，招来许多不轨的目光，其中也包括孙轩宇。

“哥哥，在看什么呢？”元熙的小手捏了捏他厚实的手掌。

“啊，没有，没什么。元熙有什么想要的吗？”孙轩宇回过神，恨不得抽自己两巴掌。

自从两人路过一家店，元熙便一步三回头地往后看，孙轩宇发现元熙流连着橱窗里一件蓝色的格子裙。他知道元熙喜欢又不会直说，便转身带她进了店里。

店门口的鲸鱼风铃叮叮地响着。

打扮时髦的店主看元熙竟穿成这副模样，狠狠瞪了一眼旁边眼睛不知道往哪看的孙轩宇：“我说，这么好看的小孩你怎么就给打扮成这样？要不是知道你家多了个妹妹，还以为你是哪来的人贩子。”

“玟玉姐...”孙轩宇不好意地挠头。

“等着，我给她拿件洋装，昨天刚到的新货，配那条格裙可好看了，”她推了推脸上的红框太阳镜，迈着浮夸的脚步往里屋走去，“今天看上什么都打五折，下次再看你给小闺女穿成这样小心我给你打骨折。”

“内！谢谢玟玉姐！”孙轩宇朝里屋喊。

元熙在一旁咯咯笑着，食指勾上孙轩宇的小指轻轻晃着：“谢谢哥哥。”

孙轩宇其实也偷攒了不少零花钱，原本想趁进城之后好好吃一顿羊肉串，可看元熙这么一笑啥都忘了，只顾着给妹妹多买两条裙子和小零食哄她开心。

老话说“有生无养，断指可报；无生有养，无以为报。”元熙坐在副驾驶上，怀里抱着新买的衣服，发誓要对孙家父子俩百倍的好。

转眼五年过去了，元熙出落成了大美人。老孙头张罗着帮元熙找个好人家结婚，可媒人介绍了几家老孙头都不满意，生怕元熙在那人家受什么委屈。好不容易找到一个，平日里顺从的元熙却不情愿了，哭着闹了一整晚以为老孙头不要她了。

老孙头也耐着性子说，“你哥哥以后也要娶妻生子，你不能粘着他一辈子。”

老孙头这边说完，那边孙轩宇怀里抽抽搭搭的元熙哭得更凶了。

“爸，谁说我非要娶老婆了？”孙轩宇一手抚摸着元熙的头发，一手轻轻拍着她的背，一向波澜不惊的神情此刻却有些激动，“我娶了老婆，元熙怎么办？”

老孙头看出了些端倪，可转念一想，两人不是亲兄妹，元熙也的确离不开孙轩宇，便也作罢。

“那就随你们吧。”

嘴上这样说着，老孙头还是失眠了。

他躺在床上，回忆着把元熙接来家里之后发生的一切，突然想起了什么不对劲。

姑娘也不小了，怎么从没见她来过月事？

老孙头心里咯噔一下。

他想起三年前腰上的伤旧疾复发，躺在床上动弹不得，偏又逢上秋收，元熙只能白天忙着农活，晚上回家里照顾他。

一天晚上，他看见孙轩宇起夜之后去了元熙的房间，待了好一会儿才离开。

儿子一定知道些什么。

老孙头猜得不错，的确是三年前他腰伤时，两人有了不寻常的进展。

可那晚，孙轩宇只是站在她的房间门口，透过门缝静静看着她；看着她熟睡的背影，孙轩宇决定分担些家务，好让她不至于累成这样。他毛手毛脚，不会给老孙头洗脸擦身，可洗衣做饭这些还是能做的。

不巧，家里的洗衣机突然坏了，孙轩宇只好抱着一大筐脏衣服走去附近的小溪里洗。

他拧干蓝色格裙放到一旁，伸手拿下一件，却忽然觉得手感不对，仔细一瞧才发现是元熙的胸衣。

柔软却挺拔的面料上包裹着纯白的蕾丝，中间还有一颗光洁的珍珠点缀。

孙轩宇的脸顿时红了，他无法不联想妹妹穿着它的样子，何况元熙的身材前凸后翘，光是想想都让人血脉喷张。

孙轩宇也还记得元熙第一次穿它的样子。也是同一天，孙轩宇才明白元熙被隔壁村子里的人叫“怪胎”的真正原因。

那天半夜，元熙只穿着内裤，上半身也光溜溜的，她轻轻推开了哥哥的房门。孙轩宇睡的正香，睁眼忽然看到元熙几乎一丝不挂地躺在身边，一下彻底清醒了。

原来是听服装店的玟玉撺掇，元熙用零花钱偷偷买了一套内衣，可背面的搭扣半天扣不上，实在没办法只好来求助哥哥帮忙。

孙轩宇红着脸打开台灯，忽然注意到妹妹腿间居然有包熟悉的隆起。

他一时间不知道作何反应。元熙看着他的表情也愣了，她原以为孙轩宇不会介意自己的特别。

元熙惊恐地跳下床，小手捂着没穿好的胸衣站在一旁不知所措。她好像吓到哥哥了，就像小时候上厕所吓到邻居家的小孩一样。

孙轩宇看到她一副要哭的样子，这才意识到是自己表情不对，慌忙起身，像往常安慰她一样轻轻抱住她。

可这一次，元熙的胳膊没有像往常那样环住他的腰。

孙轩宇忽然心虚了，又把臂弯收紧了些。

待续


	2. Chapter 2

孙轩宇抱着她，像往常安抚她那样轻轻拍着她的后背。

冗长的沉默后，元熙还是抱住孙轩宇，小声啜泣起来。

“元熙啊，”孙轩宇柔声道，“不管怎样哥哥都很喜欢你。”  
明明不是她的错，却曾因此被排挤和欺负，孙轩宇此刻只有心疼，他明白元熙此刻一定又想到了以前那些令她恐惧的阴影。

“真的吗？”耳边是带着鼻音的哭腔。

“嗯，真的。”孙轩宇点了点头。

“那哥哥再抱抱我。”元熙说完就把脑袋埋进了孙轩宇颈窝，像只受惊的小鸵鸟。

他对元熙的情感早已超出兄长对妹妹的关爱，而此刻他正打着赤膊，怀里紧紧抱着的人也近乎一丝不挂。元熙丰满的乳房正贴着孙轩宇的上腹，全身翻涌的血液早已失控。  
孙轩宇警告自己现在不能想这些有的没的，可下半身依旧不受控制地举了旗抵在妹妹的肚子上。  
元熙也察觉到了异样，便松开手，低头看着哥哥腿间的小帐篷。孙轩宇下意识伸手去遮，却被元熙一把拦住。  
“哥哥，你也会这样吗？”小孩子翻脸总比翻书快，元熙没有接着哭的意思，可那双还泛着泪光的大眼睛正好奇地眨呀眨，内衣肩带也几乎要从肩膀滑下，孙轩宇一个头两个大，决定还是先帮妹妹扣上内衣扣。

少女的乳肉被纯白的衣料聚拢，挤出一道更加令人血脉喷张的沟壑。元熙蹦蹦跳跳对着镜子照了好半天，在反光里看到孙轩宇的身影，下腹也传来了熟悉的感觉。

她回头看到哥哥坐在床上，盯着裤裆满面纠结，便悄悄走上前坐在孙轩宇脚边，小脸还放在他的大腿上：“哥哥在想谁呢？”

孙轩宇回过神，一个激灵差点踢到她：“没，没谁。”  
妹妹有着和自己相似的结构，他竟没丝毫反感，心底还有了一丝胜券在握的自得。

“哥哥撒谎，你一定是想谁了，”元熙站起身指了指自己勃起的男根，“我一想哥哥，这里也会这样喔。”

他顿时语塞，元熙却没管他接着自言自语：“每次这样都好难受，一难受就会想哥哥，一想哥哥就更难受了，后面还会流水...像尿裤子一样好丢人......”  
说着说着，元熙还委屈上了，紧锁的眉毛和撇起的小嘴让整张脸皱巴巴的，“哥哥现在一定很难受吧......”

七岁的心智和十八岁的身体，孙轩宇正极力组织语言向她解释如何应对这种生理反应：“哥哥，哥哥自己有办缓解的办法...”  
“是什么是什么！”元熙跳上他的床，盘腿坐在床头，一脸期待地看着他。  
孙轩宇心一横，干脆现在教她自慰一劳永逸。

“先，先把裤子脱了...”孙轩宇的脸烧得快要冒烟，他也好奇那片小小的白布下到底遮掩着怎样的器官。

“好~” 元熙脱得倒是干脆，“哥哥你怎么不脱？”

孙轩宇看着她曝露出粉嫩的阴茎和他从未见过的结构----阴囊处被馒头似鼓着的女穴替代，中间的缝隙里正溢着淫水。元熙的体毛很淡，皮肤也白里透粉，像他中学时偷看的色情漫画里的角色。  
孙轩宇已经游走在失智边缘，看着妹妹一脸期待等着自己脱裤子遛鸟，伸手捏住元熙的脸颊肉，“不许再问了，我做什么你跟着做就是。”

元熙立刻抿起嘴，用力点了点头。

孙轩宇别扭地把裤子往下拽，又粗又长的阴茎从里面弹出来。元熙本能地往后躲了躲，哥哥这根已经快赶上她手腕粗细。

“元熙，这样握住，”说着，孙轩宇握住了自己的那根，元熙也照葫芦画瓢跟着做，“然后这样。”  
元熙学着孙轩宇的样子动着手腕，可始终不得要领，急的眼泪汪汪，“哥哥，可不可以帮帮我...”

孙轩宇正在脑内对着面前双腿大开的妹妹大发兽性，听闻这个要求，手已经鬼使神差地摸了上去。

“用手腕和小臂。”他忍不住又坐近了些。

孙轩宇意淫十万遍的场景居然成了现实，虽然和想象有点出入，可他竟真的一手自慰，一手解决着妹妹的生理需求。和想  
象中一样的是，元熙的小脸红扑扑的，少女的酥胸随着颤抖的呼吸一起轻轻颤着。

她不知道自己怎么了，也不知道为什么哥哥竟能给她如此的快感。

“前面也要照顾到，像这样。”孙轩宇的手掌包覆住她的前端轻轻画圈。不经意间，呻吟声从她饱满的双唇中泄出，又被孙轩宇即兴发挥用嘴堵了回去。

前端的刺激对初来乍到的元熙来说太过强烈，孙轩宇带着老茧的手甚至把她磨痛了，可同时快感袭来，让她不知如何是好，“哥哥，我好像，我好像...”

“放松就好。”孙轩宇停下自己的活，抚摸起元熙腰腹的肌肤。

“可是好像有什么东西要出来...”未知的快感让她又怕又期待。元熙本能地想夹紧腿，却被孙轩宇压着动弹不得。

手中的男根明显跳了两下，孙轩宇猜测她快要射了，又担心她的淫叫把隔壁的父亲吵醒，索性直接吻住了她的嘴唇。

高潮的惊叫与娇嗔都憋在嗓子里，元熙只好无措地抱住哥哥的脖子，闭着眼感受让她全身抽搐的快感和一股接着一股的液体从阴茎里喷出，溅了自己一身。

她喘着粗气，以为自己因为舒服过头在哥哥面前失禁了，于是紧闭双眼，生怕看见孙轩宇责备的表情。

“元熙做得好。”她感觉到孙轩宇的额头贴着她的，丝毫没有怪罪的意思。

她这才缓缓睁开眼，看到孙轩宇近在咫尺的脸，本能地亲他一口，“谢谢哥哥。”

她这才注意到腹部和胸口一片粘稠的白浊；孙轩宇从床头抽了几张抽纸，为她轻轻地擦拭。

元熙有些不好意思。哥哥还没舒服过，怎么能让他先替自己清理，于是斗胆把孙轩宇压到了身下，“这次我来帮哥哥弄。”

细嫩的小手握上来的一瞬间孙轩宇差点缴械。

元熙模仿着孙轩宇刚刚的动作撸动着面前这根发烫的肉棒。她手小，用两只才能握住全部，便自作主张地用嘴唇包覆住了他的龟头。

元熙的头发好久没剪，已经长到了齐肩的长度，遮住了内衣的带子；刘海也稍稍遮住了眼睛，看不清她此刻的神情。昏沉的灯光下，孙轩宇觉得妹妹竟性感得有些陌生。

“元熙，元熙...”孙轩宇爽得直抽气，动了动腰，想让她吞得再深些。

元熙也明白他的意图，小心翼翼地含着，生怕用牙齿磕到。

她终究还是生疏，孙轩宇有些等不及了，拍了拍元熙的小脸，“牙齿收好了。”说着便两手固定住她的脑袋，自顾自操起那柔软的小嘴。妹妹一定不会怪他的，他知道。

孙轩宇依旧回味着那天晚上在妹妹嘴里射精的滋味，回过神时才注意到自己正用她换下的内裤自慰，而且射了满手。

他不止一次这么干了，趁着来河边洗衣服时光明正大地用带着元熙体香的衣物实施淫行。反正过不久，这些罪证都会被流淌的溪水冲走；到家之后，他依旧是元熙最依赖的好哥哥。

连孙轩宇自己都没察觉，他对妹妹的贪念已经近乎疯狂。


End file.
